Through Flamed Ice
by Terganggu Tikus
Summary: Human!AU. Ketika Kirana Kusnapaharani, gadis lulusan SMP di desa yang tidak tahu dunia luar terpaksa harus ke luar negeri untuk menjadi maid. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengannya di keluarga Oxenstierna ini? Mengharapkan review dari pembaca tersayang See warning inside.
1. A Strange Encounter

Gadis itu berumur 16 tahun. Memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana jeans lusuh berwarna biru tua. Meski umurnya menjelang usia 17, gadis itu tingginya hanya 148 cm, sangat mini. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu tidak digelung atau dikuncir kuda seperti orang-orang desa pada awalnya, membiarkan rambutnya jatuh begitu saja. Kulitnya yang kuning langsat terasa lebih cerah dari wajahnya yang murung.

Tangannya tak bisa diam. Sebentar-sebentar dia melihat ke arah tas kecilnya. Clear, paspor itu ada. Dia melihat ke arah ruang tunggu, ada banyak sekali orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ada sedikit keraguan pada hatinya. Ia sudah meninggalkan banyak sekali. Orang tuanya, teman-teman di kampungnya dahulu, dan segalanya. Keputusannya untuk bekerja di luar negeri sudah bulat. Ia tak tahan akan kemiskinan dan kekurangan pengetahuan desanya. Oleh karena itu, ia nekat, mendaftar jadi tenaga kerja wanita. Syukurlah ia mendapatkan yang legal, bukannya tenaga kerja ilegal seperti yang membuat beberapa seniornya di SMA kecolongan, atau malah beberapa temannya sengaja memilih yang ilegal agar bisa merasakan nikmatnya "dunia malam" di negara lain.

Awalnya dia pikir dia akan bekerja di Riyadh seperti yang beberapa seniornya di SMA lakukan, namun ternyata nasib berkata lain. Bukan, bukan Riyadh seperti yang di bayangannya dulu. Juga bukan Hong Kong seperti yang tantenya yang tak pernah pulang itu. Malah ia dapatkan sebuah negara asing, yang belum ia bayangkan sama sekali, mendengar nama itu di desanya saja hanya beberapa kali.

Swedia, itulah nama negara yang tertera dalam negara yang seperti apa? Sebenarnya ada tawaran juga untuk kerja di Riyadh, namun sudah overload. Lagipula, sebenarnya dia lebih ingin ke negara-negara yang sangat asing seperti Swedia. Karena TKW yang dari Indonesia saat itu yang berangkat hanya dia, sang agen hanya menemani sebentar saja.

Dengan dada berdegup, gadis itu membuka paspor TKI miliknya lagi, tertera nama majikan barunya.

Berwald Oxenstierna. Nama yang aneh, jujur saja.

* * *

**Through Flamed Ice**

_Rate: T tapi jangan salahkan kalo tiba2 M yah *karena author tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya*_

_Warning: OOC-ness yang merajalela (But I'll try my best to be IC), OC (yeah that's our Indonesia) dan kau mungkin akan menemukan banyak typos, garing, possibly ga dilanjutin karena SBMPTN nistah semakin dekat /desh_

_Genre: Drama/Action/Romance (okei di sini ga keliatan actionnya dan ga ada romancenya sama sekali, saya tahu itu)_

_ide ini udah muncul sejak lama tapi baru bisa bikin sekarang ;; sedikit terinspirasi dari Beauty and The Beast, dan setelah ada kasus2 TKW itu saya dengan kerennya nulis tentang ini #APAKERENNYA_

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya dan kompeni-kompeninya /desh_

_SAYA GA AMBIL KEUNTUNGAN APA-APA DARI PENPIK INI. MURNI UNTUK KESENANGAN. ANDA SENANG, SAYA SENANG~_

* * *

Pesawat itu mendarat di Stockholm dengan selamat. Meski mendapatkan pesawat yang sangat murah, namun sangat beruntung bagi gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan pesawat sebagai transportasinya. Setelah menyelesaikan imigrasi yang cukup lama dan berada di ruang tunggu tenaga kerja, dia melihat tidak hanya dia sendiri. Ada beberapa warga negara lain yang sepertinya juga akan menjadi tenaga pembantu rumah tangga di Swedia, dan gadis itu semakin merasa asing. Dia bangga sudah bisa berbahasa Inggris meski tidak begitu lancar, namun di suasana yang sangat asing begini, entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali mendapatkan teman. Jadilah gadis itu menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh petugas, dipertemukan dengan sang majikan.

"Kirana Kusnapaharani," panggil orang di imigrasi dengan logat bule yang khas. Nyaris saja Kirana, gadis TKW itu, tidak mengetahui siapa yang dipanggil. Tapi dia langsung bangkit, menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya, "Majikanmu, Berwald Oxenstierna menunggumu di situ."

"Permisi," sapa Kirana takut-takut melihat seorang pemuda besar yang berdiri di dekat situ, "Aku Kirana Kusnapaharani."

Sang pemuda diam dan mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang dingin, yang jujur membuat sang calon TKW merasa dirinya terintimidasi.

"Paspormu," kata sang staf imigrasi memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua. Kirana langsung memberikan paspor TKI miliknya. Setelah dicek beberapa lembar, sang staf berbicara sebentar dengan Berwald dalam bahasa Swedia yang tidak dimengerti Kirana, dan kemudian sang staf memberikan beberapa lembar surat yang kelihatannya surat perjanjian untuk ditandatangani sang majikan dan Kirana sendiri.

Setelah menandatangani itu semua, mereka baru boleh keluar dari ruangan itu. Sewaktu mereka keluar, Kirana memerhatikan sang majikan yang sangat asing. Rambut pirang pucatnya dipotong pendek, mempunyai tatapan mengerikan, seakan mau membunuh ornag-orang di sekelilingnya. Meski sudah diberi 'sensor' oleh kacamata, namun tetap saja mengerikan! Lalu ditambah lagi perwakan tubuh yang super tinggi dengan badan yang tegap, seperti didikan militer, ditambah lagi dengan jubah panjang berwarna biru tua yang dia pakai. Tapi di sisi lain, wajahnya sangat tampan. Terlalu tampan meski dia merupakan tipe yang agak-maksudnya sangat serius, kelihatannya.

Giliran Berwald yang balik menatap seram Kirana, kelihatannya menyadari kalau dia ditatap Kirana dan membuat sang calon maid nyaris saja jantungnya copot karena ketakutan.

"Kita langsung saja," katanya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang sengaja diperlambat pemuda tinggi mengerikan itu langsung membawakan koper yang terlihat berat yang dibawa gadis itu. Meskipun itu perlakuan gentleman, namun dengan orang seseram ini? Tidak!

* * *

Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat garing. Tak ada pembicaraan satu pun yang terdengar di mobil ini, meskipun mereka sama-sama di bangku belakang dan ada sopir di bangku depan. Seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan mereka untuk saling memperkenalkan diri, namun bagaimana bisa memperkenalkan diri dengan majikan sekaku dia? Perkenalan singkat di ruang imigrasi tadi saja tidak diresponnya!

"Itu..." akhirnya Kirana memberanikan diri meskipun kemampuan berbahasanya sangat kurang. Nilai 8 yang biasa didapat waktu SMP dan sisanya otodidak-karena lembaga pelatihan tenaga kerja kurang (baca: tidak sama sekali) bisa diandalkan. Bermodalkan buku-buku bekas bungkus gorengan yang ada kalimat bahasa Inggris, dia pelajari dengan baik. Namun tetap saja kurang untuk menjadi modal berbicara dengan bule-yang merupakan majikannya. Apalagi dia tidak bisa Bahasa Swedia sama sekali, "Di sini dingin sekali ya."

Biasanya perbedaan suhu menjadi topik yang cukup bagus untuk dijadikan topik pembuka, itulah yang dia tahu dari potongan majalah remaja yang ada di bungkus gorengan. Perbedaan iklim dan musim membuat mereka jadi saling mengenal negara satu sama lain, seharusnya begitu. Tapi, sang majikan, Berwald tidak menjawab. Aaargh! Majikan yang nggak seru!

"Di Indonesia biasanya sekitar 34 derajat celcius, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau musim dingin di Swedia sedingin ini.." Kirana tetap saja nyerocos meski sang majikan tetap statis.

"Bulan Januari di Jakarta banjir lo biasanya, bukannya salju begini..."

Tetap saja Berwald diam, dan terus menatap Kirana dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan. Karena terlalu lelah, Kirana akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Dia kesal sekali mendapatkan majikan yang bagaikan robot antagonis ini. Sempat juga terlintas dalam pikirannya nanti setelah bekerja ia akan mencampurkan darah menstruasi atau apalah namanya itu ke dalam makanan sang majikan agar ia bisa melunak dan menyayanginya. Yah, itulah yang dilakukan senior-seniornya dahulu di Riyadh dan Hong Kong, dan biasanya cara itu sangat manjur.

Dengan segala emosi, jet lag, dan kelelahan, akhirnya Kirana pun merasa kalau kesadarannya semakin menghilang, bersamaan dengan mimpi yang mulai tumbuh di benaknya.

Pemandangan yang beberapa detik yang lalu baru saja hitam semua perlahan-lahan mulai melihat warna-warna yang buram, namun semakin lama warna-warna itu semakin jelas terlihat. Ya, Kirana baru saja membuka matanya setelah sekitar sejam tertidur. Dia sebelumnya tidak tahu di mana dia saat ini karena pemandangannya sangat asing, namun lama-lama dia baru sadar kalau ini Swedia. Kirana merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutinya. Begitu ia melihat, ia baru menyadari kalau jubah panjang warna biru tua yang dikenakan sang majikan tidak dikenakan sang majikan lagi, dia sekarang hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang a la businessman, sedangkan jubah biru tua itu ada pada Kirana.

"Eh... Tuan Oxen...Oxensteirna... ah maaf! Oxenstierna..., tidak apa-apa jaket ini ada pada saya?" tanya Kirana ketakutan. Nama keluarganya memang susah diucapkan, apalagi untuk gadis Indonesia asli seperti dirinya.

"Berwald saja," jawabnya dengan nggak nyambung. Terlihat semburat tipis warna merah di pipinya, namun begitu merasa Kirana melihat blushing-nya, Berwald sengaja memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau... tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu!" kata Kirana gugup. Sejujurnya dia merasa kehabisan kata-kata di hadapan pemuda dingin ini, "Itu... Berwald... Terima kasih.."

Terlihat lagi semburat merah di pipinya. Sangat manis, sekaligus mengerikan!

Tiba-tiba, mobil berhenti. Sang sopir pun segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Berwald. Berwald pun menggenggam tangan Kirana dengan kasar sampai membuat dia terpekik pelan. Mendengar itu, Berwald melunakkan genggamannya. Terasa sentuhan yang gugup dan kaku, namun begitu hangat. Kirana bahkan lupa kalau dia bertampang mengerikan dan membosankan tingkat akut.

Dengan gugup, Kirana pun balik menggenggam tangan Berwald. Ketika mereka berjalan bersama begini, terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi badan mereka, bagaikan raksasa dan orang kerdil. Dia terlihat begitu besar, berbeda sekali dengan Kirana yang begitu pendek.

"Jadi ini ya pembantu yang akan menipu keluarga Oxenstierna?" tanya sebuah suara yang agak membentak. Kirana langsung kaget dan mencari sang sumber suara. Anak berusia awal remaja dengan rambut oranye dan bekas luka pada wajahnya, dengan tampang menantang, "Aku, Stefan Oxenstierna tak akan mengakuimu! Aku sudah browsing bagaimana sepak terjang tenaga kerja di Indonesia!"

Kirana langsung kebingungan. Apa-apaan anak ini?

"Berwald, dia..."

"Adikku, Stefan" jawabnya langsung. Mereka pun kembali berjalan bersama. Menipu? Memang sepak terjang TKW seburuk itukah? Memang seniornya banyak yang melakukan penyimpangan-penyimpangan... "Maaf, dia memang begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kirana sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat nyaman. Rumah kayu bergaya Eropa itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Rumah itu dicat warna biru, dan terlihat manis sekali. Di depannya ada pekarangan dengan aneka bunga, pepohonan, dan tanaman musim panas. Sayang sekali sekarang musim salju, jadi yang terlihat hanya hamparan warna putih yang menyelimuti pepohonan-pepohonan yang daunnya telah gugur semua itu. Cantik.

"Mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Berwald sopan. Kirana nyaris saja mengangguk, namun Stefan lebih dahulu menyela,

"Hari ini kan Kak Tiino dan lain-lain mau datang! Suruh saja si penipu ini masak! Aku sudah bosan dengan Sustrommingmu yang bisa saja membunuh seluruh populasi semut di dunia!" katanya dengan nggak nyambung. Kirana akhirnya terpaksa menuruti perintah Stefan.

* * *

"Bagaimana err... Stefan?" tanya Kirana masih dengan bahasa Inggris canggung, membiarkan pemuda pendek berambut oranye itu mencicipi masakannya.

Awalnya dia bersungut-sungut saat mendekati wajan itu. Namun begitu mencicipi sesendok, dia terlihat berseri-seri. Sejak tadi Kirana melihat anak itu merengut terus, jadi rasanya dia terkejut melihat pemuda itu tersenyum, "Enak, tapi terlalu pedas!" protesnya sambil kembali mengambil makanan yang Kirana buat, "Ini apa namanya? Kak Berwald harus mencobanya juga! Dia lagi menjemput Kak Tiino sih ya..."

"Nasi goreng!" kata gadis itu senang, "Masakan kebanggaanku di rumah. Sangat menyenangkan di sini bahan masakannya lengkap dan hampir semuanya masih utuh... tapi kenapa tanggal kadaluarsanya kebanyakan sebentar lagi?"

"Nasi goreng." ulangnya dengan logat yang kental, mau tak mau membuat Kirana tertawa. "Habisnya Kak Sweden jarang masak yang lain kecuali beli Sustromming kalengan. Aku juga nggak bisa masak. Ya udah barang-barang ini ditinggal di dapur."

Kirana tertawa lagi, meski dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pemuda ini. Entah mengapa dia merasa santai berada di samping anak lelaki yang lebih muda ini. Meskipun jujur, dia kelelahan dan masih jet lag, namun melihat senyuman anak ini membuat gadis ini jadi kembali riang. Berasa punya adik cowok, pikirnya.

"Kami pulang," terdengar suara berat dan ketukan pintu yang kasar. Ketika pintu dibuka, terlihat Berwald pulang bersama 4 orang asing yang kurang lebih sama tampannya... dan ketika mereka berdiri bersama begitu terlihat seperti boyband.

Mereka datang menghampiri Kirana dan Stefan. Di sebelah Berwald terlihat pemuda yang paling pendek di antara mereka berlima, dengan sorot wajah yang ramah dan rambut pirang pendek yang dibelah pinggir. "Moi moi! Aku Tiino Vainamoinen!" sapanya ramah kepada si gadis penghuni baru itu.

"Aku Kirana Kusnapaharani! Salam kenal!" Kirana menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

Di sebelah Tiino terlihat seorang pemuda yang tingginya mendekati Berwald, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang agak acak-acakan dan tampangnya yang ceria, "Aku Matthias Kohler! Salam kenal!" pemuda itu mencium tangan sang gadis sehingga yang bersangkutan sedikit memerah wajahnya, "Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali Berwald akan mengundang gadis muda seperti dirimu untuk tinggal bersamanya, hehe."

Dia menyeringai sebentar, menatap Kirana kemudian Berwald, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau berminat pada perempuan!"

Dan dibalas oleh deathglare yang sangat mengintimidasi dari Berwald.

"Dia memang bodoh kok," suara lirih yang juga terkesan dingin dan mengintimidasi dari orang sebelah Matthias membuat pemuda alay di sebelahnya itu langsung shock. Pemuda yang satu ini lebih bisa dibilang "cantik" daripada "tampan". Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat disematkan jepitan emas berbentuk salib, dan bola mata biru keunguan yang dia miliki terkesan misterius, dan membuat orang lain penasaran untuk melihat rahasia yang ia simpan di balik kedua bola mata itu.

"Bisa nggak sih kamu bilangin aku kata-kata yang bagusan sedikit tentangku, _bror_? Aku padahal di sini selal... Adaaaawww!" sebelum melanjutkannya, pemuda dingin yang cantik itu telah mencubit lengan Matthias dengan cukup-maksud author sangat sakit.

"Salam kenal, aku Lukas Bondevik," sapa si pemuda cantik itu tenang, sambil tetap mencubit lengan Matthias.

"Aw-! Lukaaass! Stop!" teriaknya.

Yang terakhir adalah pemuda dengan rambut putih keperakan yang terlihat seumur dengan Kirana, dengan bola mata violet yang cantik. "Emil Steilsson, senang... berkenalan... denganmu!" wajah manisnya memerah, terlihat manis sekali!

* * *

"Sacrebleau!" teriak Matthias sok-sokan bisa berbahasa Prancis saat mencicipi masakan Kirana, padahal dia tidak mempunyai darah Prancis sama sekali. Yah, mungkin saja baginya yang berhubungan dengan masakan itu harus Prancis, "Masakanmu enak sekali!"

"Takk!" kata gadis itu ceria. Selagi Berwald pergi tadi, gadis itu memang minta diajari Bahasa Swedia ke Stefan, dan dia mengajadi bahasa-bahasa yang mudah terlebih dahulu, "Terima kasih!"

"Benar loh," kata Tiino sambil menambah nasi di piringnya yang sudah kosong, "Kau benar-benar berbakat! Berwald rupanya tidak salah memilihmu!"

"Aku bosan makan Sustromming tiap hari, syukurlah Kak Kirana datang," kata Stefan.

Kirana rasanya senang sekali dipuji oleh mereka. Orang-orang bule ganteng ini suka masakanku, pikirnya senang. Namun, mengapa Berwald diam saja? Sedikit banyak, Kirana mengharapkan pujian darinya. Dia majikannya 'kan? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin bawaan sifat. Kedua orang itu... Lukas dan Emil juga tidak banyak omong saat makan.

"Kamu nggak tidur sekarang, Stef?" tanya Matthias setelah semuanya tandas. "Kau juga, pasti lelah kan Kirana?"

Kirana dan Stefan mengangguk. Namun di lorong Kirana merasa ingat sesuatu. Dia kembali ke Berwald.

"Berwald, aku nggak tau kamarku di mana."

Mendengar itu Matthias langsung melongo, "Dari tadi pas balik kamu langsung kerja? Jahat sekali sih kamu Ber? Kasihan gadis ini... begitu lembut dan tak berd..."

Kembali di-deathglare Berwald, yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengisyaratkan Kirana agar mengikutinya.

* * *

"Di sini." katanya singkat menunjukkan kamar yang cukup luas untuk ukuran maid. Terlihat kopernya ada di situ. Setelah menunjukkan itu, Berwald cepat-cepat kembali.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kirana, membuat Berwald menoleh sebentar. "Selamat tidur, Berwald!" katanya dengan senyum tulus yang begitu ceria, membuat yang bersangkutan agak memerah. Untung jarak mereka agak jauh jadi tidak begitu terlihat. Berwald meresponsnya dengan anggukan dan senyum sangat tipis yang canggung.

* * *

Di tempat tidur yang luas dengan seprei berwarna peach itu, Kirana tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menatap lampu kamar yang tepat ada di atas kepalanya. Di tempat tidur itu cukup lengkap, terdapat lemari dan di sebelahnya ada rak buku, dan ada meja belajar. Karena tempat itu cukup asing baginya, Kirana mencoba untuk tidur namun tidak bisa. Sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara...

"Kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah tidur." suara itu terdengar dari bawah. Pelan, namun terdengar jelas saking sepinya rumah ini. Dari nada suaranya terdengar seperti suara Lukas.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya, Matt?" tanya Tiino, "Apa menurutmu ancaman bom yang kemarin di gedung Svenhall itu dari mereka juga?"

Matthias mengerutkan kening, "Kurasa begitu, Lukas bekerja di salah satu kantor perusahaan telekomunikasi di sana kan?"

Lukas mengangguk. "Kurasa mereka akan mengancam lebih buruk lagi... dan mungkin Stefan dan Kirana juga bisa terseret bahaya. Sudah cukup Emil-ku di sini..."

"Apanya yang Emil-ku heh?" protes sang pemuda berambut putih keperakan, "Lagipula aku di sini juga bukan karena dirimu..."

"Bukan dirimu. Panggil aku kakanda," ralat Lukas membuat Emil semakin sebal. "Dirimu juga Ber, kenapa merekrut maid di saat genting seperti ini?"

"Aku yang menyarankannya," jawab Tiino mendahului Berwald, "Agar saat Berwald tak ada, ada yang bisa mengurus Stefan."

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu salah! Bisa mengancam nyawa gadis itu juga!" kata Lukas dengan nada meninggi, namun tetap dingin. Jarang-jarang mereka mendengar Lukas semarah itu, "Jika dia jadi korban juga, kau yang akan disalahkan dan ini bukan hanya masalah antara dia dan kamu atau dia dan kita. Ini sudah masalah kenegaraan."

"Aku pasti melindunginya," jawab Berwald singkat, namun dalam dan membuat mereka tertegun. Termasuk Kirana yang sedang mencuri dengar dan tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan. "Itu tugas majikan."

* * *

**TBC**

_Duh jadi absurd gini. sori semuanya saya bikin fic aneh lagi~~ mind to review? Soal siapa sebenernya mereka berlima (?) sama masalah apa yang mereka hadapi bisa dilihat di chapter depan~~ lope lope  
_

_note for human names: **Kirana Kusnapaharani (Indonesia), Emil Steilsson (Iceland), Lukas Bondevik (Norway), Matthias Kohler (Denmark), Stefan Oxenstierna (Ladonia)**_

_Pairingnya masih belum jelas, tapi keliatan hint Sweden sama Nesia tuh~~ oh iya kalo request pair dengan senang hati! Selama nggak ganggu plot I'll do my best for you lope lope (?)  
_

_Dan ga cuma Nordics yang keluar 3_


	2. Appearance of The Snow

_Dingin._

Itulah yang pertama kali gadis itu rasakan saat membuka bola mata hitam kecokelatannya. Meskipun selimut tebal berwarna cokelat tua yang melingkari tubunya itu hangat dan kamarnya dilengkapi pemanas yang dinyalakan, namun tetap saja... dingin. Dia merasa sedikit menyesal memilih ke negara utara yang dinginnya cukup ekstrim seperti ini bukannya Riyadh atau Hong Kong saja yang lebih bersahabat.

Saat masih gelap, dan gadis itu menampar dirinya sendiri agar dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, dia mencuci mukanya di keran (syukurlah ada air hangat di situ), dan ke dapur, untuk mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk dua orang penghuni rumah itu. Mereka tidak memintanya, namun itu kewajiban bagi seorang _maid_ kan?

Sebentar, dia berpikir. _Apakah teman-teman Berwald yang kemarin datang masih ada di rumah? Jika iya dia harus memasak lebih!_

"Oh, kupikir siapa, Kirana toh," kata seorang pemuda berambut putih keperakan yang mengucek matanya. Saat itu dia memakai piyama putih yang terlihat kebesaran. Rupanya Emil masih di situ?

"Ah, god morgon! selamat pagi!" kata gadis itu mencoba seceria mungkin dengan bahasa sekedarnya, seperti biasa, "Kamu menginap ya?"

"Kami memang tinggal di sini kok, mulai saat ini." jawab Emil singkat. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kulkas, mengambil jar air putih dan meminumnya dengan cepat, "Aku duluan." pemuda itu segera pergi dari dapur, meninggalkan Kirana yang kembali sendiri mengiris bawang bombay.

"Adaww!" pekiknya pelan, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan seisi rumah, saat jemarinya teriris. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak bisa fokus setelah Emil datang-bahkan setelah Emil pergi pun dia susah fokus. Anak itu... bagaimanapun juga dia terlalu manis!

* * *

**Through flamed Ice**

**fiction T**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya dan antek2nya**

**Peringatan ini fanfic abal-abalan yang ditulis oleh orang yang lagi bosen demi kesenangan semata. Harap sabar jika melihat ada OOC, typo, kelebay-an dan kegantengan author di sini, makasih. Maaf juga chapter sekarang pendek begini, ngerjain sambil ngantuk sih.**

**Pairing wahahahahah lihat saja /plak**

**SAYA GA AMBIL KEUNTUNGAN APA-APA DARI PENULISAN CERITA INI. KALO SAYA AMBIL KEUNTUNGAN PASTI SAYA BAKALAN JUALAN (?).**

* * *

"Masakan buatanmu memang yang terbaik!" puji Matthias sesudah menghabiskan isi piringnya, dan menambah lagi porsi makanannya. Kirana tersenyum puas melihat mereka berenam yang lahap memakan porsi makanannya masing-masing.

"Nggak ikut makan juga, Kirana?" tanya Lukas dengan tampang dinginnya yang biasa, menunjukkan bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk canggung dan duduk di sebelah pemuda yang dianggapnya feminin (hanya karena dia cantik dan berjepitan) itu, dan melahap tumis daging yang dibuatnya tadi. Enak juga. Apalagi dia jarang makan daging sebelumnya.

Acara makan itu seperti biasa, hening. Hanya ada celetukan-celetukan asal dari Matthias, sisanya menanggapi dengan dingin. Di rumahnya di desa dulu, rasanya makan malam selalu ramai. Ada kakeknya, neneknya, ayahnya, ibunya, dan adik-adiknya yang saling berbagi nasi jagung, ikan asap, dan sayur daun pepaya. Mereka berebut tayangan TV 14 inci yang terpasang di depan meja makan. Momen yang tak tergantikan, sungguh. Namun setelah ibunya sakit keras, semuanya mereka jual. TV, meja, sawah, dan buku-buku. Namun tetap saja itu tidak mencukupi. Jadilah dia bekerja di sini, dengan suasana sarapan yang sangat berbeda.

"Oh iya! Hari ini hari Minggu kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya berkeliling saja, Ber?" usul Matthias sambil menunjuk ke arah Kirana, "Dia kan belum tahu apa-apa tentang Swedia!"

"Hn," angguknya singkat, "Kau mau?"

Kirana tentu saja agak kaget ditanya begitu. Dengan wajah yang malu-malu, gadis itu menyetujuinya. Kencan bersama cowok seram ini, tolong!

"Eh? Mau jalan-jalan? Aku ikut!" teriak Stefan. Meskipun dia terlihat anak rumahan yang manja, tapi siapa sih yang menolak jalan-jalan, apalagi dengan kakak yang ganteng berkacamata? Oke lupakan kalimat tadi.

"He, jangan gangguin kencan Kirana dengan Ber dong, bocah," kata Matthias sambil menyentil dahi Stefan. Dengan wajah idiotnya dia langsung dipukul oleh Berwald.

* * *

"Jadi," kata Kirana sambil menatap enam orang yang duduk di mobil yang sama dengannya. Yah, jadinya mereka pergi bersama-sama seperti rombongan anak SD dan gurunya, bukannya kencan, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Tempat yang menyenangkan!" kata Matthias dengan nada berisik seperti biasa.

"Kata-katamu seperti penculik saja," gumam Lukas dengan nada datar. Drama Matthias-Lukas kelihatannya mulai lagi, namun Kirana tidak melihatnya. Dia terlalu bersemangat menatap dengan kagum pemandangan serba putih yang tidak pernah dilihatnya, gedung-gedung yang sangat berbeda dengan gedung-gedung yang pernah dia lihat. Nuansa yang tak pernah dia lihat di negara tropis seperti yang dimiliki. Demi apapun, bagus sekali!

"Kirana," kata Berwald pada akhirnya, meskipun dia duduk di bangku setir dan Kirana di bangku penumpang di belakang, "Kau pernah dengar _Gothenburg_-atau_ Goteberg_?"

"Hah?" Kirana menggeleng sambil tak memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela. Itu nama yang benar-benar asing, "Itu apa?"

"Itu kota terbesar kedua di Swedia," jelas Tiino bersemangat. Mengetahui ini akan menambah pengetahuan, Kirana mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mulai mencatat perkataan Tiino meksipun masih belum bisa menangkap Bahasa Inggris secepat itu, "Kota ini didirikan tahun 1621 oleh Raja Gustavus Adolphus. Kota ini dipenuhi oleh banyak pelajar, karena kota ini terdapat universitas-universitas terkenal seperti Universitas Gothenburg dan Universitas Teknologi Chalmers. Kota ini dirancang seperti kota-kota buatan Belanda, seperti Amsterdam, New Amsterdam di pula Manhattan, dan tebak satu lagi!"

"Jakarta?" tanya Kirana ragu-ragu, Mendengar kata "Belanda" kota yang terletak ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari kampung halamannya itulah yang ada di kepalanya. Jujur, Kirana senang berada di perjalanan ini bersama mereka. Sebagai mantan murid berprestasi di desanya yang putus sekolah karena keterbatasan biaya, mendengar fakta-fakta pengetahuan seperti ini jujur saja sangat menarik!

"Ting tong! Tepat sekali!" kata Tiino smbil bertepuk tangan, "Benar, Batavia atau yang sekarang disebut Jakarta! Nah, dari sini sudah terlihat, itu yang namanya kota Gotheburg atau Goteborg!"

Mata Kirana berbinar-binar melihat kota pelabuhan itu seiring dengan mobil yang melaju. Bangunan-bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno berpadu dengan gedung-gedung bergaya modern, trem yang unik yang belum pernah dilihatnya di Indonesia, perahu dan kapal yang menambatkan diri di pelabuhan Gota alv, dilengkapi dengan titik titik putih yang turun dari langit. Ya, salju telah menghiasi tempat itu menjadi jauh lebih menarik.

"Tempat yang indah!" teriaknya senang. Berwald terlihat mengulum senyum tipis dalam waktu beberapa detik begitu mendengar kata-kata penuh kepuasan tanpa terdengar nada dusta sedikitpun itu.

"Tapi Liseberg kan baru buka bulan April, sekarang Januari!" protes Stefan pada kakaknya, "Itu kan tempat yang wajib dikunjungi kalau ke Goteborg!"

"Liseberg?" tanya Kirana penasaran, "Tempat apa lagi itu?"

"Taman bermain paling terkenal di Eropa Utara! Banyak sekali atraksi yang menarik di sana, namun hanya buka April hingga Oktober, dan November hingga Desember saat musm natal. Tempat ini sendiri sangat menarik atraksinya, roller coasternya sja ada empat, dan roller coaster bernama Balder yang dinamai dari dewa cahaya Norse mendapatkan gelar sebagai roller coaster kayu terbaik!" kata Stefan menggebu-gebu, kelihatannya dia bersemangat sekali menjelaskan tentang itu, "Ada juga permainan air, banyak lagi deh pokoknya!"

"Wah, kedengarannya menarik!" kata Kirana, "Sayang sekarang tidak buka ya. Aku belum pernah ke taman bermain, paling hanya ke pasar malam..."

"Pasar malam?" tanya Emil yang dari tadi mendengarkan akhirnya ikut angkat bicara juga karena penasaran, "Itu tempat gipsi yang banyak ramalan dan arena tembak begitu ya? Lukas tak pernah mengijinkanku ikut acara-acara begitu, padahal aku kan sudah SMA!"

"Karena kau mudah sekali tersesat, Emil," kata Lukas smabil mengusap-usap rambut adiknya tercinta itu, "Oh iya, harus kuperingatkan berapa kali? Panggil aku kakanda!"

"Bukan," kata Kirana sambil mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya dulu, "Nggak ada gipsi-gipsian dan arena menembak deh. Tapi paling ada bianglala sebesar ini," Kirana menunjukkan rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, "Terus ada juga komidi putar kecil-kecilan, dan ada juga pasar barang-barang murah, dan gula-gula kapas..."

"Hah? Komidi putar sekecil itu? Memang ada ya?" tanya Tiino yang tidak percaya akan penjelasan Kirana.

"Di Indonesia banyak kok." jawabnya santai, membuat orang-orang itu semakin syok.

"Tiket masuknya berapa?"

"Dulu sih kalau dikurs sekitar kurang dari 1 USD.."

Semuanya semakin syok. Kurang dari 1 US Dollar untuk bermain komidi putar? Harga pokok menurun drastis atau bagaimana? Memang ada barang begitu ya di Indonesia? Komidi putar mini pula, segitu memangnya membuat orang puas bermain komidi putarnya? Duh, penasaran sekali mereka!

"Kalau ke Indonesia kelihatannya itu jadi tempat yang harus dilihat nih," gumam Lukas sambil tetap mengusap rambut adiknya, "Iya kan, adinda Emil?"

"Aku juga penasaran!" kata Matthias sambil menepuk pundak Kirana, "Nanti kalau kau pulang kampung ajak-ajak kami sekalian dan bawa kami ke pasar malamnya Indonesia ya! Aku janji deh, kalau musim panas dan natal kami akan membawamu ke Liseberg!"

Kirana entah harus fespalm atau apa melihat mereka yang antusias sekali dengan pasar malam dengan skala super kecil begitu. Dasar orang luar negeri kaya yang norak! Kemudian selagi mobil mengisi bensin, Kirana membayangkan orang tuanya dan masa kecilnya dulu di pasar malam. Meskipun baru dua hari meninggalkan kampung halaman, tapi kangennya memang sudah selangit!

* * *

"Hei," kata Stefan yang duduk di sebelah Berwald yang duduk di bangku setir dan melihat ke arah spion, "Rasanya sejak tadi kita mengisi bensin, mobil berwarna perak di belakang seperti mengikuti kita terus deh."

Mendengar hal itu, Berwald dan yang lain langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjukkan Stefan. Benar saja, di belakang ada mobil perak yang berjarak tak jauh dari mobil mereka. Semuanya-kecuali Stefan dan Kirana-langsung berubah ekspresi menjadi panik. Atmosfir ceria di mobil langsung hilang, diganti dengan suasana aneh yang sangat asing. Tanpa banyak bicara seperti biasa, pemuda itu langsung menancap gas menuju jalanan yang lebih sepi, namun tetap saja mobil perak itu mengikuti.

"Kelihatannya kita tak akan jadi pergi berkeliling kota pelabuhan ini," kata Matthias menyeringai seram, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong mantel hitamnya, "Kirana, Stefan, sembunyilah di bawah bangku dan tutup telinga kalian dengan bantal, _earplug_, atau apapun." Mereka berdua menurut tanpa mengerti apa-apa. Kelihatannya akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

"Maaf ya Kirana," kata Tiino sambil memasang wajah yang sangat menyesal, "Hari kedua kau di sini malah mendapatkan hal tidak enak begini."

Sebelum Kirana bisa menerjemahkan arti kata-kata Tiino, sebuah tembakan yang berasal dari Glock 18 diluncurkan oleh Matthias dari bangku penumpang, dan Kirana di bawahnya. Siapa yang tidak kaget? Apalagi terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca dari kejauhan, pertanda kalau ada bagian mobil yang pecah dari mobil perak itu. "Lebih cepat lagi, Ber, orang ini kelihatannya tidak main-main," kata Lukas sambil mempersiapkan Browning kesayangannya. "Emil, apa sebaiknya kamu nggak sembunyi saja?"

Emil menurut, ikut sembunyi di bawah bersama dengan Kirana. Sementara itu, juga terlihat peluru yang diluncurkan dari mobil berwarna perak itu dengan cepat, menghancurkan kaca belakang mobil Berwald. Sementara itu, Berwald mempercepat mobilnya, dengan tetap berhati-hati karena ada anak-anak dan perempuan dalam mobilnya.

"Dia semakin dekat!" pekik Tiino. Tidak mau kalah dari kedua temannya, pemuda itu langsung mengambil Smith&Wesson miliknya dari kantong jaket, dan ikut terlibat dalam baku tembak itu.

Sementara mobil lawan sudah semakin mendekat. Suasana mendadak horor. Berwald mempercepat mobilnya, dan memutar ke sana ke mari. Sampai tidak terlihat lagi mobil perak itu.

"Semua, keluar dari sini." perintah Berwald, "Kita lari bersama, pakai hoodie di mantel kalian dan mengungsi ke hotel Viking yang kelihatannya tidak akan mereka curigai. Mobil ini biar kita tinggal di sini saja."

"Tapi aku nggak bisa lari cepat! Lagipula ini dingin," protes Kirana sambil menunjukkan sepatunya yang jelas bukan sepatu untuk berlari. Meskipun itu sepatu terbaik yang dia punya, namun tetap saja sudah ada beberapa lubang dan jahitan paksa karena sepatu itu merupakan bekas sepatu SMP-nya. Sesungguhnya Kirana tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang situasi ini, namun yang dia pahami ini adalah situasi yang berbahaya dan bisa mengancam nyawa dirinya sendiri dan 'keluarga' barunya. Belum sempat dia berpikir, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada tangan yang mengangkatnya menjadi seperti terbang. Begitu dia melihat siapa yang mengangkatnya, gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan blush-nya.

Berwald menggendongnya dengan _bridal-style_ begitu? Siapa yang tidak berdebar, coba!

* * *

Mereka tiba di sebuah kapal yang terbuat dari baja yang sangat besar, dengan body berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat indah dan terdapat beberapa tiang besar yang dipergunakan untuk layar namun tidak diturunkan. Kapal itu bertengger di pelabuhan Gothenburg seakan-akan memaksa para masyarakat di Swedia agar tidak melupakan jejak sejarah yang diukir oleh kapal terbesar di Eropa Utara yang dibuat di Denmark saat awal abad 20 itu. Kirana sampai tak habis pikir jika kapal ini merupakan hotel yang dimaksud oleh Berwald tadi.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Berwald, menurunkan Kirana dari gendongannya. Kelihatannya dia masih berdebar-debar, baru kali ini ada yang memperlakukannya begitu. Dengan hati-hati, Berwald menggandeng tangan maid-nya dari jalan kecil yang mengubungkan pelabuhan dan hotel yang mengapung di air itu.

"Ini hotel wisata yang terkenal, mereka tak akan berpikir kalau kita akan mengungsi di sini." Jelas Emil sambil berjalan dengan hati-hati di belakang Berwald dan Kirana, "Lebih bagus lagi kalau musim panas, padahal."

Begitu masuk ke tempat hotel itu, terlihat berbeda sekali dengan kapal. Kirana belum pernah ke hotel di Indonesia sebelumnya, jadi dia kaget sekali sewaktu berada di sini. Interiornya yang modern minimalis namun mewah, ah, sangat menarik!

Di sofa yang disediakan di ruang resepsionis selagi Berwald mendaftar, Kirana tak henti-hentinya menatap interior mewah di sekelilingnya. Tempat yang sangat menarik, tak bisa dibayangkan kalau hotel ini mengapung di laut! Tapi Kirana jadi merasa tidak enak pada Berwald. Seharusnya dia di rumah saja, menolak dengan halus ajakan bermain ke Gotheburg hari ini dan mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai maid, bukannya malah merepotkannya mengantar jalan-jalan begini tanpa tahu kalau mereka diincar oleh kawanan misterius bermobil perak.

"Bukan salahmu kok," kata Lukas yang duduk di sebelahnya, seakan bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu, mau tak mau membuat gadis itu kaget. Apa pemuda feminin berjepitan ini punya sixth sense? "Mungkin nanti Ber akan menjelaskan keadaannya padamu."

Kirana memang masih tidak paham sama sekali. Mungkin di antara semuanya hanya dirinya dan Stefan saja yang masih buta di sini. Dia sudah berniat setelah ini akan menanyakannya pada Emil, karena kelihatannya mereka seumur dan bisa memahami satu sama lain... meski sulit. Namun begitu mendengar kalau Berwald akan menjelaskannya, rasanya Kirana sedikit tenang.

"Ini kunci kamarmu," kata Berwald singkat, memberikan kunci ke tangan Kirana. "Sebaiknya kau berjaga-jaga."

"Baik!"

* * *

Tak jauh dari situ, gadis berambut platinum blonde dengan pita besar yang disemat di rambutnya itu mendecak. Sedangkan pemuda yang ada bersamanya mengamati mobil yang dibuang di semak-semak itu.

"Lagi-lagi gagal. Sudah cukuplah mobil kita hancur, dan di sini kita hanya menemukan mobil mereka saja, tanpa orang-orangnya!" omel gadis itu yang kekesalannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia nyaris saja memukul mobil yang dibuang itu jika tidak ditahan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya, "Padahal kakak janji akan kencan denganku kalau aku bisa membunuh pemuda itu!"

Pemuda tinggi berambut sandy blonde yang jabrik dengan bola mata hijau emerald dan alis yang berlapis-lapis yang dari tadi bersama gadis berambut platinum itu akhirnya ikut bicara. Jengah juga dia mendengar omelan gadis ini berturut-turut, "Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah, biar kutanya ke pixie kesayanganku ke mana mereka pergi."

"Lagi-lagi 'Tuan Arthur Kirkland' dan peliharaan invisible-nya," gumam gadis itu yang masih kesal, "Bukannya Sigmund sudah pernah bilang dahulu kalau daerah Eropa Utara merupakan daerah makhluk-makhluk temannya?"

Mendengar itu, pemuda yang dipanggil Arthur itu langsung panik. "Ah iya, dirimu benar juga ya, Arlovskaya. Aku melupakannya!"

"Ayo tanya penduduk sekitar. Pemuda itu kan cukup mencolok," ajak gadis itu sambil memberikan tangannya untuk diraih Arthur.

"Dia dilindungi," kata Arthur menggenggam tangan gadis itu sambil mengingat-ingat penghuni mobil yang tadi, "Tapi kenapa terdapat wanita dan anak-anak juga di sana?"

"Jika kita sengsarakan wanita dan anak-anak itu, apa dia akan datang terjebak?" sebuah usul terbesit dari kepala gadis itu. Usul yang terdengar kejam namun demi kencan dengan sang kakak tercinta kelihatannya apapun akan dihalalkan. _Ya, cinta memang buta sih_, pikir Arthur sambil menatap pohon-pohon yang kering dan pemandangan yang serba putih di sekelilingnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Saya seneng begitu tau ada yang suka sama cerita saya dan hits-nya masuk lumayan kyaaaa /

Banyak juga penggemar Sweden ya di sini, pantes harga merchandisenya langsung naik mendadak di auction orz meski nggak segila England sih harganya lol

_Kenapa mereka berempat jadi numpang di rumah Berwald? Apa tujuan pemilik mobil perak itu? Siapa yang diincar di antara mereka bertujuh? Siapa itu Sigmund? Tunggu chapter depann yo~~_

Saatnya balas review!

**faneda / makasih! Ini udah diupdate nih, baca juga ya~**

**codename sailor D / SveIndo pasti dibanyakin, santey mbak~~**

**Hana/ Nggak cuma SveNes loh~ ini makin lama kayaknya merambah ke aneka pair lol. NorBel? Siap! Di sini Lukas nggak gay kok, cuma sering ngegodain Emil dan protes sama kegajean Den 'w'**

**Brownchoco / Iyaaaaa Swedeeeeeennn!**

**fishika / Nekssuuu /**

**tfixs / makasih ya! seneng deh ada yang suka sama kata-kata "kakanda" dan "adinda" selain saya~**

Maap kalo pendek, saya ngerjain juga sambil ngantuk. Oh iya, doakan saya lulus SBM ya chemans-chemans~~

Kenapa mereka berempat jadi numpang di rumah Berwald? Apa tujuan pemilik mobil perak itu? Siapa yang diincar di antara mereka bertujuh? Siapa itu Sigmund? Tunggu chapter depann~~


End file.
